


Problematic Disasters

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some time after the snap, one of the world's most prominent aerospace organisations comes across a message from Tony Stark.Warning: spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War! Also inevitably non-canon, what with Endgame still being unreleased and all.2018 Secret Santa gift for Milky_Etoile.





	Problematic Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milky_Etoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/gifts).



> Inspired by [a particular tweet](https://twitter.com/nasa/status/1071818572056403970?lang=en) posted after a particular trailer was released.

Working in the command centre takes a lot out of anyone. You have to pay close attention to _everything_  that moves, especially when there's a launch or return involved. Today, though, you've just witnessed several of your co-workers look ill before dissolving into dust, get called in to suffer through a full health inspection, and now have to return to your job as if nothing's happened while the janitors - or what's left of them - try their best to discreetly get bits of former employees out of fabric and assorted machinery.

Welcome to one of the world's leaders in space technology! Hope you don't mind some dust.

Unsurprisingly, everyone in the command centre with you would rather talk about what the _fuck_  just happened rather than actually work. It isn't long before there's an order for you all to focus because some very important people have called in to ask about the cause and 'we need to get to the bottom of this _f_ _ast_ ', but it takes some time for the dust to settle and for frazzled nerves to calm down.

Scouring the airwaves for any sign of life is a tedious task under normal circumstances. Throw in the sight-constricting protective mask you had to wear and a thin layer of what you were pretty sure was a former coworker-turned-dust covering everything, and the tedious task quickly becomes insufferable.

Still, you supposed you could complain a bit less. You're still alive, after all.

Right when you were about to take a break, a faint crackle catches your attention. It's hard-earned experience that keeps you from going slack-jawed when the transmission's audio becomes crystal-clear.

The shock of hearing _the_ Tony Stark tell the Avengers that he's stranded on a spacecraft far away from home sinks in after you've given your supervisors the message and the coordinates Stark rattles off... though by now, you've heard it looped enough times for the novelty to wear off, and an interesting choice of words makes you snort instead.

_"Avengers, we have a problem."_

"No shit, Sherlock," you remark dryly under your breath.

Is it a problem when you've lost most of the people who were with you because they turned into dust _and_  are currently stuck in space with no way home?

Nah.

It's a _disaster_.


End file.
